


All in the Family

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's persistence finally pays off, only not in the way she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129538) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



> Written for Daily Deviant's 8th birthday celebration. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Incest, dubcon, underaged sex.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : This was written as a response to sdk's incredible Kinky Kristmas story [Sweet Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129538), and I hope this one does her fic justice. 
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to sdk for being so gracious when I asked her if I could do this. *smooches* Thanks also to Lilyseyes for the emergency beta. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All in the Family

~

Lily walks sedately down the steps and off the Hogwarts Express. All around her students are hugging their parents as they are being reunited now that school is over, but she’s seventeen, she can’t just throw herself at her daddy. Much as she may want to. 

As she moves alongside the train, she sees James first, then their dad. Her steps falter for a moment. Age has only improved him, and as he sees her, he quints and waves, his mouth curving into an easy smile. 

Unable to help herself, Lily launches herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging tightly. “Daddy,” she whispers into his neck.

“I guess you missed your old dad, hm?” Harry’s arms tighten around her and Lily presses herself closer. She’s made sure to wear her thinnest robes and no bra, and as she pulls back, she makes sure her breast slides across his arm. 

Her dad blinks, the focusses on someone behind her. “And here’s Al.” He smiles, sidestepping Lily to hug Al firmly. 

Lily watches Al’s arms wrap around their dad and she sighs as her brother leans into the embrace. 

“What? No hugs for your big brother?” James murmurs, his hand coming to rest on her lower back. He’d only have to move it a centimetre or so to be touching her arse, and Lily frowns at him before stepping away. He hums. “Oh, Lils. I’m hurt.”

“What are you doing here and where’s Mum?” she mutters out of the corner of her mouth. 

But it’s Harry who hears her and replies. Turning to face her, he slides his arm around Al, and Lily bites her lip in envy. “She’s working late, so I told her I’d collect you guys. We’re meeting her at The Golden Lion for lunch.” 

“I love The Golden Lion,” says Al with a grin. “Let’s go.” He and their dad turn and move toward the exit, arms still around each other. Lily starts after them, but is stopped by James, who clasps her hand. 

“Family lunch.” He hums. “This should be fun.” James’ eyes twinkle as he laces their fingers together. 

Lily narrows her eyes. “Don’t touch me,” she whispers, disengaging her hand from his. 

James grins. “You always say that.” Leaning in, his lips brush her ear. “Good thing you never really mean it.” 

~

By the time they get home, Lily has herself under control again. James is only there for the day, she reminds herself. He shares a flat with Teddy now. He’ll be going home sooner or later and then she won’t have to endure his knowing smirks and snide comments. 

While Al and Mum are deep in discussion about Quidditch all evening, and Dad and James are chatting about Merlin knows what, Lily sits off to the side pondering her plan. It’s daring, and could all go very wrong, but she knows she has to try something. She doesn’t have much more time at home. Her mum’s already been making noises about her moving out and sharing a flat with her cousin Rose now that school is done. And while it’s not like she’d never see her dad again once she’s not living at home, the opportunities for anything _more_ to happen would be few and far between. 

After dinner, she says goodnight, excusing herself to go to her room. Their mum is planning to spend the night at Aunt Hermione’s and so Lily knows it’s tonight or never. 

Reaching into her trunk, she extracts the outfit she’d snuck into Hogsmeade to buy one weekend. She’s never shared it with anyone, making sure to keep it hidden. 

Pulling it out, she smiles. It’s daring, racy, and she feels naughty even putting it on. But the moment she first saw it she was sure her Daddy wouldn’t be able to resist it. 

Slipping out of her clothes, she puts it on, twirling to admire herself in the mirror.

It’s pink and its ultra-short hem catches the very top of her thighs. It’s also very tight, showing her tits to their best advantage. If Daddy sees me like this, she thinks, he won’t say no. He can’t.

Lily hears her mum’s voice calling up the stairs. When she hears James’ voice, too, she cracks the door barely open to cry. “Goodnight!” Then she waits, smiling when she hears the unmistakable sound of the Floo activating. 

Nervous, but aware that she has to wait for Al to go to bed before she can go to her Dad’s room, Lily paces. The rub of the shifting fabric over her tits makes her ache, as does the thought of what it will be like to finally have her Daddy. Within minutes she’s wet, pressing her legs together to dull the ache between them. 

When she finally hears what she thinks is his door close, she’s shaking with nerves. Quickly, before she can change her mind, she starts for her own door, but before she even reaches it, the handle is turning and he’s standing there, looking wonderful. His eyes trace her form, his mouth falling open. “Merlin! Lily, what are you wearing?” He frowns. “Are you going out dressed like that?”

Lily quails under his stern gaze. “Oh no! It’s...it’s for you, Daddy,” she whispers. “I wore this just for you.” 

Her dad blinks. “For me?” He shakes his head and closes the door. “Lily--”

“Daddy, please. Just listen to me for a minute.” Lily knows she needs to just get it out, to just say it, because if she thinks too much about it she won’t be able to, and their time is running out, she can feel it. “I want--”

“I know what you want,” he interrupts. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, a gesture James has inherited from him. “It’s not as though you’ve been subtle about it.”

Lily bites her lip. Edging closer, she adds a note of pleading to her voice. “Daddy? It’s just that I...I love you.” 

His eyes soften. “And I love you, too, Lily, but we really need to sort this out. We can’t--”

“Why not?” Lily throws her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hesitates before his arms come around her. “I want to. Please. Daddy? Please love me.”

“I _do_ ,” he says into her hair. “But this isn’t right and you need to give up this idea that I’ll someday--” 

“No.” Lily is fierce in her denial. “I’m never giving up in you, Daddy.” 

“Oh, baby--” He groans as she presses her tits against his chest. “This is just so wrong--” 

“Don’t say that!” Lily can sense he’s weakening, so she continues. “Oh, Daddy, I’ve saved myself for you, don’t you see? I want you so much--” 

Harry’s arms loosen and for a moment Lily thinks he’ll refuse, then his hands slide down her back and he cups her arse. “We have to be quiet or your brother will hear,” he whispers, his lips soft against her ear. 

She’s dizzy with joy when she realises what he said. “Oh, Daddy, I promise!” Lily is trembling as he manoeuvres her towards the bed. “I’ll be so good--” 

“I know you will, baby.” His fingers slip under the elastic of her knickers and she moans as they test her. “So wet. It’s for me?” 

“All for you,” she pants as she crawls up onto the bed and lies back, spreading her legs apart. 

He is above her, and his expression is everything she’d hoped for. “So sweet,” he says, one hand palming her breast as the other slides her dress up. 

Shifting up, she lets him pull it off over her head. A bit more shuffling and she’s out of her knickers. 

He licks his lips, his gaze avid as it roams her body. “So grown up,” he murmurs, thumbing her nipples. “You’re not a little girl anymore.” 

The look in his eyes makes her smile. “I’ll always be your little girl,” she breathes, reaching for his flies. He’s hard and she’s shaking with desire as she strokes it a couple of times. 

“Do you do this with the boys at school?” he asks, even as his fingers slip inside her. 

“No.” She shakes her head, her hips shifting restlessly. “I only want you, Daddy.”

“Then you’ll have me,” he promises. “But for your first time it’ll be easier this way.” He rolls her over onto her stomach, spreading her legs. “On your knees, baby s--...baby.” 

Lily frowns, but the feeling of his fingers back inside her, and of his cock sliding between her arse cheeks drives all doubts from her mind. This is her Daddy, her _Harry_ and she’s finally going to have him. She obeys, arching her back so that her arse is in the air. 

Behind her, he moans, pressing her legs open wider as he positions himself, his cockhead nudging at her cunt. His hands hold her hips steady as he presses forward, impaling her. 

It hurts and Lily cries out, managing to muffle most of it in her pillow as her muscles throb. 

He pauses, giving her a chance to adjust to him, all the while whispering soothing words against her neck. His body is trembling, she can tell it’s taking all he has not to move, and Lily relaxes, smiling into her pillow. This is her Daddy, and everything will be perfect now that she is his. 

“Please,” she whimpers once the pain starts to fade. 

He begins to move immediately, his grip firm on her hips as he slides in and out. “Gorgeous,” he sighs into her skin as he thrusts. “You’re such a good girl--” 

Unable to help herself, Lily shoves a hand down to where they are joined, moaning as she feels him sliding in and out. Her fingers brush her clit and it’s just enough to send sparks of pleasure through her. She caresses herself, slipping down to caress him, too, until her orgasm washes over her, spreading from her core to make her body shake and her muscles contract around him. 

He groans, an arm wrapping around her as his hips pump faster, his rhythm ragged as his orgasm approaches. When it comes, he shoves deep, his hips stilling as his body trembles against hers. 

She collapses under his weight, her body sore and still thrumming. “Daddy,” she whispers, her eyes starting to close. 

He shifts, the bed dipping as he gets out. He pulls a blanket over her and clears his throat. “I should go, Lils--Lily.”

Lily frowns, something niggling at her. She starts to turn over to look at him. “No, don’t--” 

His hand settles in the centre of her back, keeping her in place and a moment later his lips brush her temple, soothing her. “I’ll be back,” he promises softly. “But your brother is still up so I have to say goodnight. Once he’s asleep I’ll return, all right?” 

Eyes still closed, Lily smiles, reassured. “Yes, Daddy.” She hugs a pillow to her breasts as she hears her door close. Everything is perfect.

~

He leans against Lily’s door, his heart racing as his body resumes its regular shape. From the end of the darkened hallway, a shadow moves. “So?” asks Al, walking closer. “How was it?” 

James pushes off from the door. “Brilliant.” He glances back towards Lily’s room. “Our sister is brilliant in the sack.” 

Al smiles. “I knew she would be.” 

James coughs. “So how much of Dad’s hair did you get, anyway?” 

Reaching into his pocket, Al pulls out a clear phial in which there is a good collection of dark hair. “Took me all day, but I managed to get enough for the summer. How much Polyjuice do you have?” 

James smirks. “Teddy makes it every day.”

Al licks his lips, his gaze flicking to Lily’s door. “I’ll trade you one of Dad’s hairs for a phial of it every day.” 

“Deal.” James hands Al a phial. “By the way, I told her Dad would be back to take care of her once he said goodnight to you.” 

Al hums, tipping the phial to his mouth. “Goodnight,” he says once he’s assumed their father’s shape. 

James claps him on the back. “Goodnight. Have fun.” 

Al licks his lips as he reaches for Lily’s doorknob. “Trust me, I will.” 

~


End file.
